So Happy I Could Die (song)
So Happy I Could Die is a song from The Fame Monster, written by Lady Gaga, Space Cowboy, and RedOne. The song was written in July. The song was featured in "The MOCA Speechless Performance". Meaning So Happy I Could Die represents her "Fear of Addiction Monster", this also includes a fear of alcohol. In an interview, she stated that the song is about our "happy place" that we go to when we're under "the influence", and this fear is split between two songs. The song also makes a reference to her lavender wig. Live Performance Lady Gaga performed the song on certain dates for the first North American leg of The Monster Ball Tour. She then later used it on the revamped version. During her first leg, she performed the song before Teeth, wearing a black leather corset. On the revamped version, she wears the Living Dress. The song is performed after the Twister Interlude. Because she has a bigger stage for the revamped version of the tour, she performs the song on runways that extend to the middle of the audience. After singing the first chorus, she gets lifted up in the air so she could see her audience more. Towards the end of the song, she is lowered down to the stage to change into her next costume for her next song. Lyrics Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha I love that lavender blonde The way she moves The way she walks I touch myself can’t get enough And in the silence of the night Through all the tears And all the lies I touch myself and it’s alright Just give in Don’t give up baby Open up your heart and your mind to me Just know when that glass is empty That the world is gonna bend, yeah Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes ‘cuz we’re having a good time Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die Be your best friend Yeah, I’ll love you forever Up in the clouds, we’ll be higher than ever Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die And it’s alright Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha I am as vain as I allow I do my hair I gloss my eyes I touch myself all through the night And when something fall out of place I take my time I put it back I touch myself 'till I’m on track Just give in Don’t give up baby Open up your heart and your mind to me Just know when that glass is empty That the world is gonna bend, yeah Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes ‘cuz we’re having a good time Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die Be your best friend Yeah I’ll love you forever Up in the clouds We’ll be higher than ever Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die And it’s alright Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes ‘cuz we’re having a good time Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die and it’s alright So happy I could die and it’s alright So happy I could die and it’s alright Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha Eh-eh, eh-eh Ye-ha, ye-ha Eh-eh, eh-eh Aha-aha Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die Be your best friend Yeah I’ll love you forever Up in the clouds, we’ll be higher than ever Eh-eh, eh-eh So happy I could die and it’s alright Music *'All instruments played and programmed by' RedOne, Lady Gaga, Space Cowboy. *'Vocal arrangement by' RedOne, Lady Gaga. *'Vocal editing by' RedOne, Johnny Severin. Personnel *'Recorded by' RedOne at Record Plant (Los Angeles, California) *'Mixed by' Robert Orton at Studio 3 of Sarm Studios (London, England) *'Engineered by' RedOne, Johnny Severin, Dave Russell. |width="33%" valign="top" align="left"| Publishing *Sony/ATV Songs LLC / House Of Gaga Publishing Inc./ GloJoe Music Inc. (BMI) *Sony ATV Songs LLC/RedOne Productions LLC (BMI) *(NS) Sony ATV Songs LLC/Tiger Trax Limited (NS) All right administred by WB Music Corp. |} Category:Songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour song